The Hunt for the Two
by Montymouse
Summary: Gendo is really angry and Ranma has escaped with Rei. Why? Read On ... REWRITE PLANNED
1. Chapter One

Ranma 1/2/Neon Genesis Evangelion Crossover Fanfiction  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma 1/2 or the Neon Genesis Evangelion or any other characters. The proper owners of Ranma 1/2 belong to Rumiko Takahashi and for the NGE belong to Gainax and ADV Films. This story is created solely for entertainment purposes and no profit as gained from this.   
  
The original idea is taken from NightHawk with permission.   
  
Anime Timeline/Episodes -   
  
NGE: Rei, Beyond Her Heart  
  
Ranma 1/2: Before the Saffron Event  
  
The Hunt for the Two  
  
(The Tale of the Wild Horse and the Human Angel)  
  
By Montymouse  
  
' ' - Thought  
  
" " - Speech  
  
Chapter One - Why me!  
  
***  
  
There will one day spring from the brain of science a machine or force so fearful in its potentialities, so absolutely terrifying, that even man, the fighter, who will dare torture and death in order to inflict torture and death, will be appalled, and so abandon war forever  
  
- Thomas Edison  
  
***  
  
It is the year 2025, fifteen years after the global disaster dubbed the "Second Impact" which the consequences resulted in wiping out two thirds of the world's population from the face of the Earth, turning the southern pole's water red and submerging most the world underwater. No one really knew what actually caused the second impact but it was rumoured that a certain ice expedition encountered a "Angel" a being of awesome power is said to be responsible. Since then Mankind have recovered and rebuilt the world only to find they are up against something far worse than anyone imagined that could potentially annihilate the race of mankind - The return of Angels.  
  
Somewhere deep inside NERV headquarter, base of operations for the only and last line of defence against these divine beings know as the Angels, we can see someone held in the one of the many interrogation/holding cells that NERV possesses. The person inside the cell was carefully being monitored and watched from many security cameras dotted all around this massive underground complex. The secretive and sinister commander of NERV, Gendo Ikari had ordered this intruder to be monitored and retained here until further notice.   
  
Gendo was cold, calculating and sinister man where he has a seeming lack of desire for human contact which everyone that works under him will know that. He will use and manipulate people in order to achieve his personal goals, no one really knows what they are exactly but some say it has something to do with his deceased wife Yui Ikari and the enemies against humanity, the Angels. However despite what others had said about him, Gendo has considerable success and achievement as the commander of NERV. The one thing that Gendo hates the most above all else is a mystery and the person that was held in the holding cell was indeed a mystery that needed to be solved immediately.   
  
So far personal records about this person have so far turned up with nothing but what makes this person so special was the way he turned up. He had somehow managed to get himself past all the heavy security and checks that NERV has without the Magi super computer picking it up until it was too late. Gendo Ikari was frustrated and angry at this intruder for some reason but considering his personality didn't show it to anyone, the only indication that he was angry is the slight narrowing of his eyes and tightening of his knuckles. The employer of NERV has first thought that he was some kind of Angel in disguise but all test and scans done on him indicated the this intruder was human rather than the divine enemies that have been fighting.  
  
From the employee witness accounts, a sudden swirling vortex suddenly appeared in the heart of NERV headquarter without the early warning of the Magi computer. As soon as the vortex appeared all sensors and alarms went berserk as security was somehow was breached. NERV security forces were immediately flooded the area, rifle and heavy armaments were directed by the captain of NERV and head of operation Misato Katsuragi said not to fire unless ordered to. Moments later the vortex started to close and everyone started to breathe a sign of relief until something came out of the vortex at the very last moment before it completely close up. Silence filled the massive control area as nervous employee and itchy trigger finger armed security guards watched a young teenage boy with a pigtail. Dressed in a torn and battered black martial arts uniform, he slowly got up from where he had landed and took note of his surrounding before scratched the base of his pigtail with the words, "Emm...sorry about all this."  
  
This really didn't impress Gendo all and immediately ordered the intruder to be thrown in one of the holding cell with the express instructions to shoot him if he does anything out of the ordinary or tries to escape. All attempts to find out who he was turned out to be fruitless search and the commander of NERV grew impatient of the lack of progress but the one thing he was renowned for was his patience that things will soon fall into place eventually. Also he had other matters to concern himself that required his attention that was the condition of one of EVA pilots who was seriously injured during routine synchronising with her EVA unit - 00, four days ago since the appearance of this intruder. He wasn't really concern with her well being but more to do with his future plans of human evolution, which she played a key part.  
  
Opposite the holding cell that the intruder was being held was a special room where there was two female NERV employee were talking to the dark shaded man, partially hidden in the shadow and dim light. His fingertips press together in triangle resting position as he silently listened to what they had to say.  
  
  
  
"What do we know about this intruder, Misato?" Gendo inquired in low voice, filled with authority and coldness that could make anyone shudder violently.  
  
Misato, head of operation glanced over to one way mirror window before speaking to the commander. "According to our NERV and global databases, this Ranma Saotome does not exist which means that either someone has erased his profile from the central databanks or he has a more sinister motive to why he is here."  
  
"Hmm, You suggesting that he could be possibility be a spy for SEELE?" Gendo suggested.  
  
"I seriously doubt that," Ritsuko said, Head researcher for NERV.  
  
"Explain, Ritsuko?" Gendo said.  
  
Ritsuko flicked thought her file that she carried under her arm, to her notes she carried out on the boy. "When I examined him a few hours ago, I started to talk to him and found out that he has absolutely no clue on what I was talking about NERV, SEELE or even the war we are fighting, it's like he been asleep since the second impact. To confirm if he is telling the truth or not, we found he was telling the truth according to the lie detection result that he went through." Ritsuko handed Gendo the document and quickly skim read the paper.  
  
"Hmm...either this Ranma Saotome is a extremely well trained spy who is very efficient in countering our interrogation attempts or just lucky. What else do we know about him?" Gendo asked Ritsuko.  
  
"Physically, he is extremely well trained and a high level of endurance for someone as young as test shows, mentally he is confused and somewhat annoyed about something." Ritsuko informed.  
  
"Explain?" Gendo asked.  
  
"He seems to mention names such as Happosai, Ryoga, Mousse and something about a uncute macho tomboy which I have no idea on what he ranting on about." Ritsuko answered noticing the intruder staring at the window and making funny faces, completely unaware that he being watched. Misato giggled quietly at his antic while Ritsuko wondered if there was more to this Ranma than meets the eye.  
  
"Misato, I want him detained her until I decide on what to do with him later, I want him monitored at all times and be aware that he may be putting up this act to lower our guard." Gendo ordered. Misato quickly stopped giggling and straighten herself up before Gendo.  
  
"Yes, commander." Misato said.  
  
"I want a full check on these names he mention, contact me if anything unusual happens," Gendo said as he slowly rose from his seat and silently left the room, leaving Misato and Ritsuko in the observation room.   
  
  
  
Misato decided to ask Ritsuko about the condition on the EVA pilot as they only have Gendo's son Shinji Ikari to pilot their only weapons capable of tackling the Angels as conventional weapons turns out to useless. They were expecting another pilot to come but that will be a few more months ahead to aid them in the war against the Angels.   
  
  
  
"So Ritsuko, what is the condition of Rei Ayanami?" Misato asked.  
  
Ritsuko was busy analysing the information that she had collected from this Ranma Saotome.  
  
"Her vital signs have stable now but she is still unconscious. She sustained injuries on her body and with time they will heal. She was very lucky to survive the accident with EVA - 00. You don't suppose you know what caused the EVA unit 00 to go out of control?" Ritsuko replied without looking up, as she was busy reading the material to find any new evidences or clues on his background.  
  
Misato sighed and watched carefully at Ranma moving about the cell obliviously bored out of him mind, "We are still investigating, haven't found the cause of the malfunction yet? Isn't it strange that at the time the EVA unit went out of control, few days later this boy appears from nowhere?"  
  
"Yes, it is a coincidence but I won't jump to conclusion based on the current information until I gather hard evidence and information about our mystery guest. This is purely speculation and I don't think these two evidences are linked despite what others may think. I am a scientist and my chief principles are that for everything has a scientific answer.  
  
Misato was about to say something else when someone called her through her radio that she was needed somewhere else in NERV.  
  
"I have to go now, Ritsuko." Misato said, "Tell me if you find something new about this Ranma Saotome," and with that she left the room, leaving Ritsuko to analysis test results while at the same time noticing him leaning against the cell wall, in deep thought.  
  
"What are you up to?" Ritsuko whispered, seeing him turning his back blocking her view.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile in the holding cell  
  
A certain pigtailed martial art teenage was leaning against the white walls of his holding cell. Judging from his facial expression on his face and his body stance, we can tell that he was really annoyed and borderline of getting really angry, as so far his already upside down and chaotic day has somehow turned for the worse.   
  
Simply, Ranma Saotome wasn't having a very good day.  
  
"When I get my hands on that stupid pervert, I'm going to give him a beating of a lifetime when I get out of here. Why can't I have a normal life like anyone else? I bet a Kami hates me or something." Ranma grumbled to himself as he started to recall how he got here in a place that looked like a military complex.   
  
Despite what people think about him, Ranma was not as stupid as he seems to be regardless to what Genma had taught him. Ranma was well aware of the danger presented to him and although he was very capable and intelligent martial artist, he knew for sure that he could dodge bullets...well not yet anyway.  
  
First he was kicked out the Tendo house again for apparently cheating on his uncute fiancée and of course the information was generously given by a certain manipulative person to Genma and Soun who soon came to their own stupid conclusion. They took it the wrong way and immediately kicked him out without any warning although Ukyo and Shampoo were current out of town, he did wonder if those two possess any intelligence.   
  
Then as clockwork, Ryoga, Mousse and Kuno ranting on how dare he cheat on Akane or Shampoo depending on the person perspective ambushed him. Of course Ranma was skilled enough to take care of them and would've had made it to school on time if it wasn't for Akane Tendo appearing on the scene with her new shiny mallet intending to mallet him into lower earth orbit for picking on Ryoga. Narrowly avoided a nearby water fountain, Happosai appeared from nowhere with some ancient scroll in his hand while in the other a bucket in the other.  
  
Two guesses but you probably need only one to know what the pervert master wanted to do?  
  
Yep, you guessed it; Happosai had found an ancient scroll that according to his translation said that it has the power to bind anyone a state of form or something. Happosai concluded that this was a way for Ranma to be permanent cursed in his girl form so he would have something to grope onto everyday.   
  
'Stupid Pervert!' Ranma thought as stood up and walked around his fairly large holding cell, which has a nice bed in one side while in the other a small bucket in the corner. Ranma guessed that the mirror was no ordinary mirror as he has seen movies that had a one way seeing mirror and decided to be extra careful not to reveal his curse or go to the toilet. Who knows how they would react to his curse especially in place?  
  
"He had to get it mixed up didn't he and I bet he only understood only a mere fraction of the scroll," as he removed a small fragment of paper from his top pocket. Turned his back against the mirror and the security cameras to prevent them from seeing what he was doing.   
  
"This still makes no sense." Ranma said quietly as he stare at the paper from different angles. Quickly pocketing the paper, Ranma sat down on the floor as he started to think carefully the events after that.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"What do want now, Happosai!" Ranma demanded, getting into a martial arts stance, eyes focused on the bucket of water in his hand.  
  
"It's time that you pay your respects to me. So why don't you act like a proper student and let me change you into your girl form." Happosai said as he threw his bucket of water at him.  
  
"Over my dead body!" Ranma took two quick steps to his left to dodge the incoming bucket.  
  
Suddenly the three village idiots appeared from nowhere and started to attack him while Happosai sat on the sidelines reading quickly at the scroll while he was distracted. Ranma lured the idiots into a spiral pattern to perform the Amazon special technique Hiryü Shöten Ha. Happosai was too distracted to notice the swirling tornado as he was too focused on chanting the spell written on the scroll. The Hiryü Shöten Ha suddenly moved where Happosai was standing and was immediately sucked up along with the three idiots but the thing was that at the same time, Happosai has finished reading the spell. Something unusual happened within the tornado, which Ranma had never seen before.   
  
The tornado suddenly split into two...  
  
The normal Hiryü Shöten Ha vortex went into the opposite direction sending Happosai and the three idiots away from Nerima. While a different dark purple swirling vortex immediately headed towards where Ranma was standing.   
  
The spell used by Happosai wasn't actually a spell to permanently lock him in his cursed form but more accurately a pan dimension vortex spell. This opened a temporary link between two universes, the problem with this spell is it very difficult to pinpoint the destine universe without complex calculations and magical abilities.   
  
"Oh crap!" was the last thing he thought and didn't stand a chance to escape the swirling dimension vortex due to the incredible speed that the vortex moved.  
  
As Ranma passed through the swirling vortex tunnel, he could visions and glimpses of other dimensions while at the same time feeling his body being stretched and pulled in all direction. Ranma clenched his teeth as the pain flowing his body was reaching near critical levels and he thought that unless something happened, he would be torn apart by the unseen forces. Peeking through his eyelids, he could only see multitudes of colours until he saw a bright light at the end of the tunnel.  
  
Seconds later, Ranma Saotome, the icon of chaos, reached the end of the vortex and landed with a loud crash.   
  
"Ouch!" Ranma thought and was grateful for landing on something that broke his fall.  
  
"Now where the hell am I?" Ranma slowly rose from where he had landed.  
  
Suddenly more than a dozen red dots appeared on his chest and head as Ranma slowly looked up to see heavily armed security guards with insignia of NERV across their shoulder. Their weapons levelled and aimed at the intruder that had suddenly appeared out of nowhere.  
  
In this type of situation, there was only one thing that Ranma could do or say in his position.  
  
"Emm...I'm really sorry about this?" Ranma scratched and tugged on his pigtail with a nervous glance at the people around him.  
  
Gendo was obviously not thrilled while the rest of the NERV employee's just sweatdropped and some even facefault at his honest statement.  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
Ranma opened his eyes from his meditation and wished he had some sort of bounce ball that he could throw like in that old film that he saw to keep himself from being bored as hell.  
  
'That Gendo Ikari sure wasn't happy at my arrival?' thought Ranma as he remember the expression on his face.  
  
'Hmm...I wonder why he was really pissed off at my arrival? It wasn't my fault that I landed on top of him, I said I was sorry, what more could I have done.' Ranma thought as he got up and decided to find a way out of this cell.   
  
"The door doesn't seem to be that strong, perhaps there is another way to open it?" Ranma carefully checked the three-inch steel reinforced door while making sure that he wasn't trying to escape by the security cameras. Normally a NORMAL person would have no chance of opening the thick steel door unless he had C-4 explosive on him.   
  
But this is Ranma Saotome we are talking about...where the impossible is possible for him.  
  
Ranma then had a sudden idea and took a few steps back away from the door a she started to gather his confidence Ki in preparation.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Ritsuko watched in amazement and shook at the sudden change in him and immediately started to analysis the information producing from the computer while at the same time recording all of this for future references.   
  
Ranma was glowing with pale blue light as he cupped both of his hands together.  
  
Somewhere in NERV headquarter...  
  
"Commander Ikari, we're picking up and registering a unusual strong energy reading somewhere in NERV," Misato furiously typed on the computer while ordering the staff to find the source of the large build up of energy.  
  
"Where and is it an Angel threat?" demanded Ikari.   
  
"Just checking, we have the result shown on the screen." Misato replied.  
  
Misato gave startled gasp, "Commander, it's coming from the holding cell where are intruder is being held!" informed Misato.  
  
"Show me a visual of holding cell 2-H of Ranma Saotome," demanded Ikari as he turned his attention to one of monitors.  
  
What Ikari and the rest of the staff saw was Ranma Saotome standing there, his hand cupped together. That wasn't the thing that surprises them, it was the fact that he was glowing!  
  
'This is not good," Gendo said, "All stations on full alert now!"   
  
'What the hell is going on!' thought Misato wondering if this was indeed an Angel in disguise.  
  
Back in holding cell 2-H  
  
"Moko Takabisha Double!" exclaimed Ranma Saotome as fired off two Ki charged blue balls.   
  
TBC...  
  
***  
  
Author Special Note:   
  
Listening to Rob D 'Clubbed to Death' and Europe 'Final Countdown' helps me write this story.  
  
Ranma Saotome - 17yrs  
  
Shinji Ikari - 14yrs  
  
Rei Ayanami - 14yrs  
  
This borrowed for a idea that I have nicely asked from Nighthawk as I am a fan of Rei and Ranma matchup couples and after watching the DVD movie - Death and Rebirth + The End of Evangelion. This was enough for me to start writing up this story about this crossover story about Ranma and Neon Genesis Evangelion only. Also I was kinda inspired by reading some stories on the net like Past/Future, Death Becomes Her and a Couple of Angels.  
  
This is a Revised Version of this story as I was feeling a little bored on what to do. If you haven't guess by now the story or the idea where it is taken from, this is a Ranma/Rei matchup and I'm trying not to end the story like in the Anime - The End of the Evangelion.  
  
All comments please email me at pnmonty@hotmail.com  
  
Flames will be ignored unless constructive  
  
Version 1.0 04/12/02  
  
Version 2.0 05/05/03 


	2. Chapter Two

Ranma 1/2/Neon Genesis Evangelion Crossover Fanfiction  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma 1/2 or the Neon Genesis Evangelion or any other characters. The proper owners of Ranma 1/2 belong to Rumiko Takahashi and for the NGE belong to Gainax and ADV Films. This story is created solely for entertainment purposes and no profit as gained from this.   
  
The original idea is taken from NightHawk with permission.   
  
Anime Timeline/Episodes -   
NGE: Rei, Beyond Her Heart  
Ranma 1/2: Before the Saffron Event  
  
The Hunt for the Two  
(The Tale of the Wild Horse and the Human Angel)  
  
By Montymouse  
  
' ' - Thought  
" " - Speech  
  
Chapter Two - Ranma's Choice   
  
***  
  
The call of death is a call of love. Death can be sweet if we answer it in the affirmative, if we accept it as one of the great eternal forms of life and transformation  
- Hermann Hesse  
  
***  
  
"Moko Takabisha Double!"  
  
The three inch thick steel door was suddenly blown off its hinges as the two chi blue fireballs slammed in it and sending it flying back a couple of metres before finally resting in the middle of the corridor. Smoke filled the room as our favorite pigtailed martial artist stepped through the doorway. Security alarms were ringing while red lights flashed down along the corridor.   
  
"Hmm...maybe I over done it?" Ranma glanced down the corridor to see if there was any armed guards stationed but all he could see was the flashing red light.  
  
Deciding to leave the immediate area, Ranma quickly ran down the corridor, as he really didn't want to explain how he managed to escape to the security guards and the grudge that Gendo has on him. He didn't really want to stick around as that guy really gave him the creeps when he first met him.   
  
Ritsuko who was in the observation room was shocked at the level of power that he displayed and wondered how did he keep his powers a secret from her. Not sure if he was friendly or not, Ritsuko decided not to follow him as he could potentially be dangerous and started to analysis the sensor recording as much as possible, knowing full well that Gendo would probably demand a answer. Walking over to the security phone, she immediately started to tell Misato where the intruder was heading.   
  
Ten minutes later, the alarms hasn't stopped ringing which was beginning to give Ranma one heck of a headache as ran down the series of corridors and stairs, trying to figure out a way out but he came to one problem. It's seems that everywhere he goes, everything looked the same.   
  
"I'm lost, I can hear Ryoga laughing at me right now. How many levels does this place have? It's huge!" Ranma muttered quietly to him self.  
  
Using his keen martial arts senses, it foretold him of security cameras and sentries dotted along the base before they had the chance to notice him as he tried to find some sort of map or signs that would lead him out of this complex. Suddenly his acute hearing heard the sound of heavily armed guard heading his direction and unless he did something, he going to get caught. Unfortunately took the wrong turning at a junction and was facing a dead end. Keeping calm and composed, Ranma looked around to see door to the left of him and quickly entered the room, trying to find a place to hide. As soon as Ranma entered the room, he soon realised he came to another dilemma; there was no way out of this room.   
  
He couldn't back out and enter the room to his right as he spotted of some nasty looking NERV security guards heading down the corridor armed to the teeth with full body armour and MP5 submachine guns. Ranma quickly and silently closed the door and leaned against it as he considered his options.  
  
'What to do, what to do? Hmm...perfect!" thought Ranma as he found somewhere he could hid from the guards. Ranma had initially thought he could taken them on bare handled but quickly shook his head as that wouldn't be a wise decision.   
  
Moments later, three heavily armed security guards entered the room in two by one cover formation scanning the room. Their itchy fingers on the trigger of the submachine guns searching the room step by step. The rest of their comrades were standing outside the room looking through the glass window. A dozen red dots in the room while the three guards slowly entered the room with the express instruction to take him alive at all cost. The sergeant notices a couple of large lockers, which could easily hold someone.  
  
The sergeant smirked as he waved his right hand to his two men to take firing positions as he slowly reached for the locker handle.  
  
"1,2,3...NOW!" The sergeant opened wide the locker door while his guards moved in for the kill.  
  
[Captain Misato, level 12 to 15 all clear,] The sergeant said through his communications earpiece.  
  
[How you found him?] A feminine voice replied.  
  
[Escape prisoner, Ranma Saotome is nowhere to be seen, over,] the sergeant reported as he waved to his guards to move on to the next sector. All they found in the locker was a dirty NERV uniform and some porno magazines at the bottom but no sign of the escape prisoner. He could have sworn that he spotted someone entering this room.  
  
[Fine, Sergeant, proceed to level 12 and upward, he doesn't have to clearance to proceed further below level 15. Recommend extreme caution, as we don't fully know the danger he represents. Remember Sergeant it your job on the line if you kill him under Commander orders.] Misato replied.  
  
[Affirmative, Major Misato. Caution duly noted, proceeding to level 12, over.] The sergeant said before following his men out of the room, the sergeant stopped at the doorway and glanced over his shoulder, slowly reaching for his Colt pistol. He then spun around and levelled his pistol but breathed a sigh of relief, as it was only a monitor that has been left on and closed the door behind him before joining up with his men/  
  
Ranma finally breathed in heavily as he has been holding his breath all this time while the guards moved around the room. If that sergeant stay a minute longer, he would've have spotted him. It's a real shame that the guards didn't really look on the ceiling near the doorway otherwise they would've had spotted him hanging there by his fingernails. Quietly jumping down from the ceiling, he then looked around to see what type of room he had entered.   
  
Looking around Ranma could see he was in some sort of video room as there was quite a few expensive looking monitors and flat screens dotted all over the room while sophisticated recording and surveillance equipment was located to one side of the room. Ranma whistled at the level of equipment in the room, which was so advance and high Tec that it would make Nabiki jealous with envy. Ranma shuddered violently at the thought that if she had her hand on this equipment then no one would be safe.  
  
Feeling a little fatigued and tired after running through miles of unfamiliar corridors and stairways, Ranma pulled up a chair and sat down near the central control console which he accidentally pressed a button by his elbow. Ranma was startled but immediately calmed down as he realised that he had just switch the equipment online as various monitors switched on to show recent recorded surveillance videos and security cams. Seeing that he had no where to go for the moment, Ranma decide to view the recording to see if he could piece together how on earth did he get into these situation. He made a mental note that if he ever get out of this situation in one piece; someone was going to pay for this and also that he better start using his other skills rather than fighting his way out, martial arts can only get you so far.  
  
Ranma quickly typed on the keyboard and immediately access the central database, a skill in computer hacking that he had picked up when he saved a couple of computer nerds from being bullied. They were grateful for his help and offered to teach him in the ways of the net and computer. Ranma was at first hesitant to accept their offer but was soon persuaded by them that it could greatly aid him.   
  
Ranma smiled as he watched screen two playing back how he got and glancing over screen three of strange and ugly glowing creature against huge semi biological robotic creature which was piloted by shy looking boy a year younger than him. What really caught his attention was screen six as he saw a very pretty blue hair girl with the most startling red eyes that he had ever seen undergo her synchronization test with another robotic creature dubbed EVA unit 00. Ranma was horrified at what happened next when the creature went berserk for some reason with her in it. Other recording showed that this Gendo person was as evil as Happosai was perverted but on scale far darker. Seeing enough of the recording, Ranma decided to access the computer one more time and minutes later of hacking as much as he could without alerting anyone, he came to base layout and plotted a route out of here.  
  
"Hmm...there seems to a access point for deliveries? This seems to be least guarded exit point in this entire complex but also the longest route round," Ranma whispered as he clicked the print button.   
  
Ripping the layout from the printer, he was about to leave the video room when he noticed a locker that hadn't been opened which he suddenly had a idea. Walking over to the locker, he gave the door a swift kick and quickly looked around to see if anyone heard the racket before looking in.  
  
To his relief, Ranma found a complete NERV uniform, pair of sunglasses and wallet of money. 'I need this more that you,' Ranma though as he gathered the items from the locker.   
  
"Oh man, I don't really this!" Ranma moaned as he came to a slight problem to his idea. The only problem was that the uniform was way too small for him to fit but suddenly Ranma had idea but was reluctant to do this as it mainly involved his curse. Seeing that he had no choice as everyone was out for his blood and would easily be spotted the moment he stepped in the delivery bay. They would never suspect a red hair girl to be actually be him unless they were really paranoid or require identification, he hoped that it didn't resort to that as he didn't really feel like dodging bullets and attack dogs. Taking a bottle of water from the table, he poured it over him as he felt his curse being activated by the sudden cold water. Drying herself quickly, Ranchan immediately stripped down of her torn clothes and started to wear the uniform while pocketing the sunglasses and the wallet.   
  
'Perfect.' Ranchan though as the uniform now fitted her perfectly and finish her disguise, she quickly untied her pigtail, allowing her red hair flowing just above her shoulder as her pigtail may attract suspicions.  
  
Ranchan slowly opened the door and peeked out to see if the corridor was clear before leaving the room. Along the way, down the corridor, Ranchan spotted a couple of NERV male employees walking down and giving her wolf whistles as she past by. Ranchan resisted the urge to beat the living hell out of them otherwise her cover would be blown. While the female employee sighed deeply at her attractive slim figure that they would kill to have. Ranchan continued to walk down the busy corridor until she reached the end of the long corridor to a lifts that seems to led all the way up.  
  
Glancing to both sides, Ranchan quietly pressed the life button to go up and waited patiently and calm as security guards and NERV employees walked pass her.   
  
'Come on, come on.' Ranchan thought impatiently as she looked up to see the lift was coming down but at incredible slow pace.  
  
Eventually the lift finally reached her level and opened up to reveal that someone was already in the lift. Ranchan realised that the boy was from the media recording and was the one who barely won against that divine creature. Deciding not to wait any longer for the next lift, Ranchan calmly entered.  
  
"What level?" asked the young boy.  
  
"Level one," Ranchan answered as she stood side by side with the EVA pilot while he pressed the desired button on the life console.  
  
The boy quickly glance to his left at Ranchan but wasn't quick enough as Ranchan spotted it. "What is it?" Ranchan inquired as the lift hummed into life and slowly went upwards.  
  
"I never seen you before? There are not many red hair girls that work here, are you new here?" asked the boy before his cheeks blushed a slight red in shyness.  
  
"Why yes, I am. The names Tendo Ranko, nice to meet ya." Ranchan said but noticed the puzzled expression on the boy's face.  
  
"Ikari Shinji. May I asked that if your name is Ranko Tendo, how come your name badge is different?" Shinji inquired.  
  
Ranchan glanced down on her uniform and noticed that the name badge was indeed not Ranko Tendo like she said to the boy.  
  
"Well, that's easy, it a simply mistake. They gave me the wrong badge on my first day," Ranchan replied confidently, hoping that he would buy it otherwise she would have to knock the poor boy's light out so he wouldn't report her/  
  
Shinji expression relaxed, "Oh, that's alright, I understand. Hey do you know why the internal security alarms are still ringing?" inquired Shinji.  
  
"Hmm...they looking for someone who escaped, apparently it's that mysterious pigtailed boy that appeared from nowhere." Ranchan replied.  
  
"I do hope that we don't meet him, it's rumored that he is some sort of Angel or something?" Shinji said, a sad expression on his face.   
  
"I don't really believe in rumours and gossips but I hear he is quite harmless and friendly person," replied Ranchan as she mentally slapped herself for putting her foot in it again.  
  
"How do you know?" Shinji inquired, looking at her with an inquisitive look.  
  
"Emm...well...you see, oh look, this is my level!" Ranchan hastily replied as she immediately press the lift doors to open to avoid being questioned further.  
  
"But...but we're only reached level four." exclaimed Shinji as the lift doors started to close behind her as she stepped out.  
  
"Don't worry I can make my own way from here. Nice meeting you Shinji." Ranko waved as she quickly walked down the corridor.   
  
After spending the last half of hour wandering aimlessly through the mazes of corridors and junction, Ranchan was sure that he was on the right track as he unfolded the map from her top pocket and examined the paper again.   
  
"Hmm...it say that I should make a turn left at the end of this damn corridor." Ranchan muttered to herself. Moments later, Ranma was lead down a corridor and into a wide circular room where a very narrow handrail bridge passes over the void which seems to stretch deeper into the NERV headquarter. Ahead was the sign, 'Delivery bay 3' while to her left was some sort of hospital ward which he spotted the same blue haired girl all bandaged up from the accident that she had with EVA unit 00.  
  
Ranchan quickly made up her mind and walked over towards the hospital ward to see if she was all right before making her escape. As she entered the hospital, she walked over to the girl's bed and noticed a security camera in the corner of the room. Not wanting to attract any attention, Ranchan moved the curtains around the bed. Once Ranchan thought that she was safe, she turned around and walked to her bed and smiled as she didn't seems to be injured that badly like she first feared it to be.  
  
A suddenly conflict in his mind appeared, should he take her with him to avoid her being hurt again especially what he seen from the video and would hamper his escape or should he leave her here to that evil Gendo person and make good his escape. Ranchan pulled up a chair and took her small hand in his and stared at the unconscious blue hair girl, wondering what would be the best choice to do.  
  
Moments later, Ranchan knew what she must do and carefully picked up the blue hair girl gently while making sure she was comfortable enough to move. Wrapping her in warm blanket, Ranchan knew that he would seriously regret it later but his heart told him that it was for the best.  
  
Slowly but surely, Ranchan exited the room with the girl in her arms and down the corridor that would be her ticket out of here. Noticing ahead, Ranchan noticed a couple of guards stationed near the entrance but lucky they hadn't spotted them yet which left one problem.  
  
Ranchan smiled as she went back into the ward and picked up a large blanket and immediately wrapped herself and the girl.  
  
"Goshin Dai Ryü Sei Fu." Ranchan said quietly as she faded into nothingness.  
  
Watching all of this was the hidden security cameras that Ranchan failed to notice.  
  
Meanwhile in Central NERV Headquarter  
  
A sudden flashing light appeared on the monitor, which Misato immediately rushed over to see what was the problem. Typing in some commands into the computer, Misato eyes widen at the security recording that they have recently picked up.  
  
"Commander Ikari, someone has just kidnapped EVA pilot REI AYANAMI!" exclaimed Misato.  
  
Gendo eyes narrowed, "How is this possible? Report Misato." Gendo demanded.  
  
"Apparently a unknown red hair girl entered the ward where Ayanami was recovering and she just took her from her bed. She doesn't appear to be on our NERV employee databases but it's get worse, commander." Misato informed.  
  
"How? There is no way that this girl can escape this base without us seeing her first." Gendo replied.  
  
"Look sir." Misato said as she pointed to large monitor to see the red hair girl wrapped in blanket carrying Rei and just vanished into thin air.  
  
"Where was security at that time?" Gendo demanded.  
  
"Everyone was looking for this Ranma Saotome like you order sir, we really didn't expect him to have some else working with him at the time." answered Misato as she order the highest level of security and immediate lockdown on the entire base.  
  
'So, I was right, this Ranma Saotome is indeed a spy. I should have known he was a spy and should had him killed the moment he appeared. I must have her back at all cost!' thought Gendo.  
  
"Misato, I want teams of heavily armed men to hunt down Ranma Saotome and bring back Rei Ayanami alive at all cost. Do you understand what I am saying?" Gendo said in cold but authoritative tone of voice.  
  
"Acknowledge sir, what about this Ranma Saotome, what do you use to do with him?" asked Misato.  
  
Gendo lay back against his chair and pressed his fingertips together.  
  
"Kill him." Gendo simply replied which could bring chills up anyone spine due the coldness and emotionless tone of voice.  
  
TBC...  
  
***  
  
Author Note: Rescuing or kidnapping Rei (depends on their perspective)  
  
The only change to this story is that Rei will have no memory, which is due to her injuries sustained. With her lack of memory and seeing that him saving her, she will place all of her faith in Ranma that she views as her rescuers. She still retains the skills to pilot an Evangelion unit.   
  
This is a Revised Version of this story as I was feeling a little bored on what to do. If you haven't guess by now the story or the idea where it is taken from, this is a Ranma/Rei matchup and I'm trying not to end the story like in the Anime - The End of the Evangelion.  
  
All comments please email me at pnmonty@hotmail.com  
Flames will be ignored unless constructive  
  
Version 1.0 12/01/03  
Version 2.0 05/05/03 


	3. Chapter Three

Ranma 1/2/Neon Genesis Evangelion Crossover Fanfiction  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma 1/2 or the Neon Genesis Evangelion or any other characters. The proper owners of Ranma 1/2 belong to Rumiko Takahashi and for the NGE belong to Gainax and ADV Films. This story is created solely for entertainment purposes and no profit as gained from this.   
  
The original idea is taken from NightHawk with permission.   
  
Anime Timeline/Episodes -   
NGE: Rei, Beyond Her Heart  
Ranma 1/2: Before the Saffron Event  
  
The Hunt for the Two  
(The Tale of the Wild Horse and the Human Angel)  
  
By Montymouse  
  
' ' - Thought  
" " - Speech  
  
Chapter Three - Rei's Amnesia   
  
***  
  
Some say the world will end in fire, some say ice. From what I've tasted of desire I hold with those who favour fire. But if it had to perish twice, I think I know enough of hate to say that for destruction ice is also great And would suffice  
- Robert Frost  
  
***  
  
Somewhere in a dense and thick forest...  
  
There was a pretty red hair girl, wearing a large cloak around her. We see beneath her cloak the brownish colour uniform that represents the military organisation NERV. Her bright red hair was untied and shoulder length rather than in her usual trademark pigtail. In her arms was a blue hair girl that was wrapped in large blanket to keep her warm because of her current condition. She was roaming around the forest looking for shelter amongst the dense undergrowth of the forest floor. Every moment or so, the red hair girl would glance over her shoulder to see if she was followed or not as they had recently escape from the military complex and narrowly avoid the base's lockdown procedure as soon as the alarm was raised.   
  
For the last few hours, Ranchan had been avoiding and dodging NERV patrol forces that have been looking for them constantly either by ground or air. She made the sensible decision to stay off the main roads and paths to avoid being easily seen by anyone and mainly because she was used to the outdoors condition. Her survival skills that she was forced to learn during her training trip with Genma was proving to be crucial in avoiding detection and using her knowledge of camouflage to maximum effect otherwise they would have been spotted and capture before they had the chance to escape only a mile.   
  
Her progress was being hampered by carrying the girl in her arms but Ranchan was determined to get the girl away from here as far as possible from that military place. Ranchan looked up to see that dusk has already begun to settle on the land and judged that darkness would be total with the hour. Mindful of the circling NERV gunships and helicopters who command the sky, still searching for them, she decided that the best course of action would go deeper into the forest undergrowth as it would be harder for their pursuers to spot them moving through the forest.  
  
Ranchan was determined to reach a couple of rocky hills where it would make an ideal place to hide, a mile to the East from NERV headquarter. Ranchan glanced down at the peaceful face of the blue hair girl before setting off towards the rocky hill while making sure to use the trees and undergrowth as much as possible. Ranchan smiled, as her camouflage was proving wise, for no sooner that she begun to run for the rocky hills, than a flight of choppers come soaring out of the clouds overhead. Ranchan immediately ducked under a tree and looked up to see them passing by without slowing.  
  
'That was too close for comfort,' thought Ranchan as she slowly resumed her trek towards her designated shelter.  
  
Ranchan rush into the forest and glance overhead to make doubly sure that they were not being followed or tracked by her pursuing forces. The darkening sky is clear of choppers as she realised they had decided to break off the search in this sector and were heading westwards. Confidently that she had lost her pursuers for now, she press on through the trees, trusting on her abilities to remain undetected and camouflaged throughout the trek.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"Captain Misato, what is the report on our hunt for EVA pilot Rei Ayanami?" inquired the man partially hidden in the dark light, his glasses reflecting the dim light at the purple hair captain.  
  
"Well sir, Ranma Saotome or that mysterious red hair girl is no where to be seen throughout the base as we have done a level by level search for them but so far nothing. We assume that he and his accompanist had escaped with Rei before we complete the lockdown on the base. We are currently using all our resources to search for them," Misato informed the NERV commander.   
  
'Hmm...this will take time and effort now they are out in the open but I must have Rei back.' Ikari thought to himself quietly, "Misato."  
  
"Yes, commander?" she replied.  
  
"Continue the search for them, I want them found as soon as possible."  
  
Misato nodded, "Yes commander, is there anything else you want, sir?"   
  
"Hmm...is there any Angel sighting yet?" Gendo inquired, still calm and sinister as ever.  
  
"According to Magi computer, none yet so far but I still have my concerns over your son, Shinji Ikari." Misato replied, "I'm concern about his mental health rather than his physical."  
  
Gendo nodded slightly, "Do not worry about him, is he still capable in piloting EVA unit 01?" he said, knowing full well that he and Rei are the only ones available to fight the Angels although they were expecting another, they needed to be at full strength.  
  
Misato nodded, "Good, you are dismissed now, double your efforts and inform me that Rei is unharmed and safe when you have disposed of Ranma Saotome."  
  
"Yes, commander," and with that, Misato left the room, leaving Gendo alone with his thoughts.  
  
'Ranma, you are becoming a thorn in my side which must be eliminated.'  
  
Somewhere in the forest - midnight...  
  
Ranma smiled as he watched the last of the NERV choppers heading west and glanced over his shoulder to see the girl, still unconscious but breathing normally which was a welcoming sign that she was all right. Earlier ago, Ranma decided to change back to his male form, as he really didn't like staying in his girl form for long periods of time. He was now dress in white shirt and black trousers that he took before he left the military base. Ranma notice that the girl was starting to shiver a little due to the cold outside weather but he couldn't afford to light a fire to keep them warm otherwise they might see this and would bring a whole host of trouble along.  
  
"I must do something but what? Hmm..." Ranma scratched the base of his head, his pigtail was now tied back into his classic style. Ranma was beginning to grow even more concern when she started to shiver even more.  
  
Looking at his surrounding one more time, Ranma went into the cave that they have been using to hide from their pursuers, making sure that no one was there. He slowly crept towards her and extended his hand out over her chest. A blue light suddenly appeared in the palm of his hand as he carefully tuned his chi energy to a state of non-lethalness.   
  
'I hope this works?' Ranma closed his eyes concentrating even more on trying to control his chi energy as the blue light slowly moved from his palm and started to envelope her in a faint blue light and soon the light surrounded her completely. Ranma opened his eyes slightly to see that she had stopped shivering which he breathed a sigh of relief but also noticed her injuries were beginning to heal at an incredible rate. He never expected this to happen but was glad that it was happening as the girl breathing started to slow down and by now most of her cuts were almost healed up without leaving a scar.   
  
'I can't believe it worked!' Ranma instantly thought and smiled as he was now convinced that she he made the right choice by taking her way from that awful complex and that sinister commander.   
  
Ranma then groaned inwards and shook his head, 'But I don't exactly know how the hell did I do it!" He thought and at least she was fine for now.  
  
Soon the blue light died down and Ranma was satisfied with the result as he lay down beside her while making sure that she was warm and secure with the two blankets before closing his eyes. Two thoughts went through his mind as he slept, how on Earth does he get into these situations and second how to get back home.  
  
Ranma didn't notice for a brief moment small smile appearing on the girl face and faint red field around her.  
  
Meanwhile in Nerima...  
  
Grandmaster of the Anything Goes, Happosai was currently impaled against a concrete wall looking absolutely battered and bruised beyond belief. A couple of spatulas, mallets and daggers held the perverted master in place as he was surrounded by four angry girls demanding to know where their beloved pigtailed martial artist was, well apart from Akane.  
  
Behind and currently hiding away from Happosai and the girl were Ryoga and Mousse in their cursed form trying to avoid getting a battering especially the way the girls pounced on Kuno and gave him a beating out a lifetime. Nabiki estimated that Kuno would've been paralyzed from the neck down if it weren't for his medical insurance and the sudden arrival of Happosai who diverted their attention. They didn't dare celebrate their victory over Ranma in front of the girls in fear of retribution and especially how they reacted when Kuno came in and said that he finally defeated Ranma and seek out for what was his.  
  
"Now, Happosai, tell me where is my Ranchan!" Ukyo exclaimed while twirling in her fingers a sharp looking spatula.  
  
Happosai winced as a long thin ribbon almost took out his ear by inches as a black leotard gymnastic whipped the ribbon like a whip at him. "Where is my Ranma-sama, you peasant!" Kodachi said, a deadly glint in her eyes that she meant business.  
  
"Where is Airen?" a purple hair girl said, waving a large bonbon in a dangerous fashion.  
  
"Pah, who cares about that jerk anyway? He probably with some hussy or something," an uncute tomboy said. The rest of the girls just stared at Akane wondering what she was on about and were about to ask until...  
  
"Listen, pretty ladies, why don't you release me and I tell you where your precious Ranma." Happosai asked innocently. He was then slowly let loose by Shampoo but not before giving a glare that promises a painful death if he did anything.  
  
The girls gathered around him to hear what he was about to say their battle aura and glares of death intensify by the second, desperately wanting to know where he is.  
  
Happosai knew he was in potential dangerous situation but couldn't resist the temptation to have a quick feel from the young girl surrounding him as he quickly zipped around them before they had the chance to react.  
  
"DIE, YOU PERVERT!" the girls chorused at the same time, which the next scene would be too horrifying and violent to show. The rest of the guys just winced at the sheer beating Happosai was getting.  
  
Early Dawn...  
  
The sounds of forest creatures and bird could be heard outside the cave that Ranma and the blue hair girl were currently staying at. Sunlight began to break the horizon as the darkness parted from the sky, leaving the way for the light to take over. Ranma slowly opened his left eye and sighed deeply as it wasn't a weird dream that he was having as he was still in the cave rather than in the Tendo house. Ranma was about to drift back to sleep for a few more minutes when he glanced to his left to be immediately startled to see a pair of deep red eyes staring back at him, noses almost touching.  
  
Ranma jerked back head at the sudden contact and immediately rolled to his right away from her before getting up.   
  
"Erm...hi, you're awake?" Ranma said as the girl rose to an upright position.  
  
The girl nodded slightly, still staring at him.   
  
"Are you alright?" Ranma asked, expecting some sort of answer.  
  
She nodded again.  
  
"So what your name?" Ranma asked as he sat cross-legged opposite her.  
  
"Rei Ayanami." She simply replied. Ranma smiled as he had finally got something out of her.  
  
Ranma extended his hand out in friendly manner, "I'm Ranma Saotome, nice to meet ya, Rei." He said in a polite manner, wanting to know more about the person he had rescued.  
  
Rei blinked and stared at his hand of friendship, not sure what to do. A puzzled expression appeared on her face.  
  
"So, Rei," Ranma began, trying to start a decent conversation between the two.  
  
"Erm...tell me about yourself or what you do?" he grinned sheepishly, a little nervous of the stare he was getting from her, those blood red eyes were at first scary and startling but now he was beginning to get use to them.  
  
Rei blinked, "..."  
  
"I do not know." She replied.  
  
"Hmm...right, err...what do you know?" Ranma asked, still trying to get more information out of her but not in a demanding or threatening manner.  
  
Rei remained silent for a few moments; her full attention focused on our pigtailed martial artist.  
  
"You are Ranma Saotome, son of Genma and Nodoka Saotome. You are a very capable and excellent martial artist which you are trained by your father at an early age of five. You are engaged to three fiancees officially but there are still others not account for and have the ability to change gender by the temperature of water." Rei said without taking a breather.  
  
Ranma blinked then blinked again, his jaw hanging out at her sudden knowledge of him. Rei leaned forward, extended her hand out and lifted his jaw up in a friendly gesture and resumed back to her normal sitting position, a faint small smile appeared on her face.  
  
"You are very funny, Saotome-san." Rei quietly replied, still devoted of all emotions but had a faint trace of humor. This was beginning to make him wonder about her as he had never meet anyone like here.   
  
"Err...thanks...You don't suppose know you how you came by this information?" Ranma asked but saw her shaking her head slowly.  
  
Ranma blinked and sighed. Slowly got up and walked a few metres away from her shaking his head to clear his thoughts, "Now let me get this straight, you remember your name but you don't remember whom you are or what you do?" Rei nodded, "Also you seem to know a lot about me and my past but this is the first time that I have met you."   
  
"That is correct, Saotome-san." Rei replied.   
  
"Please, Rei, just call me Ranma like everyone else, it makes me more comfortable around me." Ranma asked, noticing a look of puzzlement before she relaxed in neutral expression and nodded slightly.  
  
Ranma took a moment to look outside to see it was a peaceful and quiet today and also he couldn't hear the sounds of NERV forces out for them. Although he could not hear or see them, he had remained on alert just in case anything unexpected like his life was.  
  
Ranma turned and walked back into the cave to where Rei was sitting.  
  
"Hmm, we're better get out of here, it's too dangerous to stay in one particular spot at anytime especially those military guys after us 24/7." Ranma said as he helped Rei to her feet.  
  
"Do you want to come with me? You don't have to if you don't want to, trouble seems to always follow me and know the exact moment to strike." Ranma asked, sheepishly, hoping that she would say yes.  
  
Rei nodded slightly without hesitating, "Yes, Ranma."  
  
"Erm...yes what?" Ranma asked, wondering if she said yes to go or not with him.  
  
Rei smiled, "Yes, I would like to accompany you, you're the only one that I remember about."   
  
"Oh, right, well...let's get going then." Ranma replied while taking a mental note on how cute she looked when she did smile but shook his head, as he didn't want anymore fiancée troubles now. They then left the cave and headed east trying to get as far as possible away from this place.   
  
A Two hour later...  
  
Ranma and Rei were running for their lives as they were spotted by a patrolling helicopter and had just dispatched a couple of Special Forces after them. Ranma would had taken them on in the natural forest environment but he had other concerns to worry himself about mainly that he had Rei to protect from them and was determined not to let her fall in Gendo clutches. His acute hearing could hear the sound of footsteps behind as they tried to navigate their way through the forest, which they were causing one heck of racket.  
  
Suddenly they came to a problem, which Ranma almost fall if it wasn't for Rei quick reaction and grabbing his pigtail. "Where now, Ranma?" Rei asked, letting go of his pigtail and sitting down on log to rest for while.  
  
"Hmm..."Ranma scratched his head and looked at the problem facing them. It was narrow gorge with a fast flowing river that separates them from the other side. Ranma estimated that it was at least a hundred-foot straight down. The gorge that separates them to the other side was too far to jump for Rei to jump which meant that he had to find another alternative option to escape from the Special Forces. Crouching down, he looked down the deep gorge, a bold but very risky plan started to form in his mind. Seeing that he had either that or surrenders himself to the Special Forces, which he didn't really want to, he decided to ask Rei a question to make up his mind.   
  
"Rei," Ranma whispered, getting her attention.  
  
"Yes, Ranma." Rei looked up at Ranma.  
  
"I have a question to ask you that I want you to answer honestly."  
  
Rei nodded to carry on.  
  
"Rei, do you trust me?" Ranma asked extending his hand out and looking directly into her red eyes, hoping that she had enough faith and trust in him.  
  
Rei blinked and remained silent for a few moments while Ranma was getting a bit edgy.   
  
She then stared at his hand and then his face before she and gently took his hand, "Yes, Ranma. I trust you, you did rescue me." She quietly replied. Ranma smiled as he helped pull her up and led her to the ledge of the gorge as he wrapped his arm around her waist.  
  
"Now, hang on and just don't look down." Ranma said as they edge closer towards the deep gorge. Rei nodded and held onto him tightly.  
  
Suddenly a dozen of Special Forces emerged from forest behind them, weapon aimed at Ranma, and the leader slowly and cautiously approached them, "Halt, don't move and we won't hurt you just give yourself up and release her and you will live, Ranma Saotome." He said in a stern tone.  
  
Ranma glance over to see them moving closer towards them before staring directly into Rei eyes to make sure that she was willing to do this. Rei stared at Ranma greyish blue eyes before nodding slightly which Ranma caught this as the sign that she was ready.  
  
"Now, don't do anything silly or stupid, your surrounded so give yourself up." The leader said nervously as they approach them who were edging near the cliff edge.  
  
Ranma and Rei simply jumped.   
  
The leader of the Special Forces could only stare and gulped loudly as he realised he was now in deep trouble when he comes to report on what happened to Gendo.  
  
TBC...  
  
***  
  
Author Note:  
  
This is a Revised Version of this story as I was feeling a little bored on what to do. If you haven't guess by now the story or the idea where it is taken from, this is a Ranma/Rei matchup and I'm trying not to end the story like in the Anime - The End of the Evangelion.  
  
All comments please email me at pnmonty@hotmail.com  
Flames will be ignored unless constructive  
  
Version 1.0 05/05/03  
Version 2.0 09/05/03 


End file.
